Rei Vs Ludicolo
Rei of Fist of the North Star (BMHKain) takes on Ludicolo of Pokemon (AfroApproved) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (National Park, 0:00-0:36) A small river flows through a forest in the Hoenn region on a hot summer’s day. A few Lotad and Lombre are playing in the stream next to a large pile of berries, and soon, they all look towards the trees and let out cries of joy. Their leader, a Ludicolo, has returned, with an armful of even more berries, and the Team Rocket Trio follows behind him, each carrying some berries as well. As the Ludicolo drops his stash into the group’s lunch collection, the criminals whisper to each other. Meowth: We keep bribin’ them with these fake berries and we’re gonna have every Pokemon in da woods under our control! James: Yes, indeed. And not just any ordinary Pokemon; this Ludicolo is probably powerful enough to take on Pikachu and the twerps! Jessie: We’ll take them all down, then Team Rocket will be the number one gang! (Ai Wo Torimodose, 1:15-1:34) ???: Gang? Jessie now realizes she may have spoken too loudly, and turns to see a young man walk out of the woods... angrily. Jessie: Well, aren’t you gourgeous? Rei: You monsters! What is the colour of your blood? Meowth: Wait! This is a kids show! Rei runs up to the three and attacks with his arms, slicing off the heads of all three in one fell swoop. The water pokemon all scream and hide in the river, leaving only Ludicolo on land, looking confused. Rei: I saw you with those berries! You’re with them aren’t you? Ludicolo shakes its head no, but with no effect. Rei: I will show no mercy, demon creature! 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Synergy Burst, 0:43-1:43) Rei runs up to Ludicolo and punches, but to no avail as the Water Lily dances around his attacks. Tired of his fists meeting nothing but empty space, and cracking his fingers, Rei claws as fast as he can, aiming to reduce Ludicolo to mulch. Forming two protective barriers around his hands, the Ludicolo sees and blocks every single punch, chanting its own name mockingly while Rei slices through the air. Rei leaps back and swings wildly with his chops creating crescent waves in the air which slice at Ludicolo, yet are met with the same defense as before. Rei: Imposs... 49 Ludicolo rams into him, and slaps him repeatedly across the face. Gripping him in a bear hug, it flips over and piledrives him to the ground, before landing a little ways away and spraying him with a blast of water. Rei gets up, enraged. Ludicolo: Co? 42 With nigh-instantaneous movement, Rei rushes up to Ludicolo and slashes him with the back of his hands. With only his left arm, he repeatedly jabs Ludicolo in the face while his right hand makes sicrcles in the air, generating a razor sharp wind around it. Finally, when it’s fully formed, he throws it into Ludicolo’s face, where it slices for a bit before returning to Rei like a boomerang. The Star of Justice hops over his creation and it explodes, rocketing him into Ludicolo and carrying him high into the air, where he begins to spin. Surrounded by a blue spiral vortex, he shows Ludicolo what a real piledriver is like as he slams the Pokemon into the ground, creating a shockwave that shakes every tree in the area. 32 Pushing Rei off of him, Ludicolo begins to dance and hop around while crying loudly, and a massive wave appears out of the river behind it: Surf. The water approaches in a large tsunami, ready to swamp the battlefield, until Rei’s fists glow a bright blue, and he leaps into the air. As the Surf crashes down, so does Rei, slamming the ground with his fist so hard, the shockwave completely disperses Ludicolo’s attack. 23 Rei has no time to enjoy his feat, as his face is sprayed by a blast of water to get his attention. As he turns, Ludicolo is nowhere to be seen, until it appears leaping out of the river, having swam through it for cover. Slamming its feet into Rei’s head, Ludicolo sends his opponent flying into a tree before spinning around as fast as it can. Forming Protect around its body, Ludicolo becomes a sphere of destruction that rams into Rei, grinding into his body and sending him flying through several trees and leaving him bloodied and splintered. Not one to give up, Rei stands once again, and beckons to Ludicolo to try something more. 14 Ludicolo rears its head backwards, and unleashes a powerful Hydro Pump, which shoots towards the fistfighter with intense pressure. Rei stands his ground and raises a palm, and just before the Hydro Pump hits, he chops it down, unleashing a slice so powerful, it carves the water stream in half and slashes Ludicolo across the front. As the Pokemon staggers, Rei takes a running start and leaps into the air, holding his arms out to the side and spinning horizontally. His hands slicing through the air, he shoots towards Ludicolo like a living saw blade, and the Pokemon closes its eyes, gritting its teeth in determination. 4'' A vine suddenly rises from the ground and wraps itself around Rei’s leg as he gets close, tripping him up and slamming him to the ground face-first: Grass Knot. Dazed on the ground, Rei gets one last look at the sky before Ludicolo falls down from it, body-slamming him into dreamland. 'K.O!!!' ''(Sunny Park Coliseum, 0:00-0:35) As Swalots fly around Rei’s dazed head, Ludicolo happily hops back over to the stream, where it lets out a cry. The Lotad and Lombre resurface from under the water, happy to hear that the forest is safe again. Together, they begin to play music and dance, while the sun continues to shine. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Ludicolo! Votes for the winner: Ludicolo 13, Rei 11 Votes for the finisher: KO 11, Death 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Ludicolo's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees